1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel .omega.-bromoalkyl esters and to flame and smoke retardant plasticizer compositions for vinyl halide polymers which comprise .omega.-bromoalkyl esters of saturated aliphatic dicarboxylic acids.
Additionally, this invention relates to flame and smoke retardant plasticizer compositions for vinyl halide polymers which comprise an .omega.-bromoalkyl ester of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid and a metal compound modifier.
Further, the invention relates to vinyl halide polymer compositions containing the disclosed flame and smoke retardant plasticizer compositions.
2. Prior Art
Applicants are aware of the following patents which may be relevant to the compositions of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,743 discloses di(chloroethyl) succinate as a plasticizer for cellulose esters, alkyds and vinyl resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,961 discloses the preparation of plasticizers, for cellulose esters and alkyds and vinyl resins, which may be chlorobutyl esters of certain acids, including, succinic acid and adipic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,305 discloses the use of haloaliphatic esters of carboxylic acids, e.g. succinic and sebacic acids, as plasticizers for plastics.
Additionally, prior art publications disclose the use of metal oxides, hydroxides, salts and hydrates as components of flame retardant compositions.